


For Each Other

by EmoSheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Post-Canon, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheep/pseuds/EmoSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco really didn't know what he was doing there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco’s heart noticeably skipped a beat as he pushed his foot through the door. No one could blame him for being nervous, it was his first time in such a place afterall. He could name various factors that have deterred him from coming sooner, but the fear of being recognised was annoyingly always at the forefront of his mind. 

He _really_ didn’t need to be recognised. 

A blur of music, lights, and a large number of big sweaty bodies; he quickly got the hang of what this particular gay night club was all about. He stood in the middle of it all, mentally chastising himself for looking like nothing more than a hopeless lost puppy. Shuffling his way into what must be the centre of the medium sized building, he wondered what to do next. The sudden realisation of his lack of plan made him feel all the more lost and alienated.

_Ugh_. He always knew that this was a bad idea. Discomfort pushed him further into the building, and he left the overcrowded dance floor, and made his way towards the bar. 

Despite all this, he wasn’t about to chicken out and _leave_ , no matter how uncomfortable things got. He was a still a Malfoy after all, even if the name’s overall reputation means far less than nothing now. 

Having wormed his way into an empty seat, he plastered on the greatest smile that he could muster, and with some recovered confidence and grace, ordered a drink. 

Now, if he was being completely and utterly honest with himself, Draco Malfoy knew that he wasn’t gay. He was _straight_. No shadow of a doubt. And so if you were to ask him what he was doing here, he would have to answer that he doesn't know.

And he would make sure to assure you that he _really_ isn’t gay. 

And so, when a rather buff looking, (and seemingly handsome, by Draco’s objective analysis), blonde came and flopped with drunken grace on the seat next to him, he gave not even a squeak of objection. Although not fully facing him, Draco still noticed the man’s particularly vibrant blue eyes and generally wide build. 

In a way that showed off his experience, the new companion turned towards Draco. With a sluggish grin, he started the inevitably conversation, “So cutie, what brings you here tonight?”   
Draco’s drink arrived, and he leaned across the bar to reach for it. Taking one, small sip before finally turning, he smiled with a small smirk of his own.   
“Well, just having a small look around. Never know who you might come across,” he replied.

The conversation did not go as he first expected it to. He soon learnt that the man, (who was called Stephen by the way), had an intense interest in following a show, the name of which he made sure to soon forget. Despite his best efforts though, he could not stop the new found curiosity seeping through. 

“So, how often do you come here?” It did not take long for him to lose track of time. He quickly learnt that Stephen works in a local primary school, just “a couple of streets from here”. A muggle. This was unsurprising, as Draco specifically chose a club that was visited by both muggles and wizards; it made him less likely to be recognised. 

Not that that would be been that much of a problem, as he could always explain his real purpose here. It would just be rather inconvenient to have to do so.

It must have been his third (maybe fourth?) drink by the time the man dragged him out onto the dance floor. He ended up not knowing any of the songs, and has never done a whole lot of dancing, but that didn’t bother him. He was now so loosened up by the alcohol and the previously welcoming conversation, that he soon stopped paying attention to what was actually happening, and gave into the sensations surrounding him. The colours, sounds, smells and tastes all blurred together into one, along with all the people surrounding and touching him. 

A small but purposeful tug on his hand caused him to open his eyes. Draco, in his now very giddy state, shuffled clumsily along, towards the edge of the building. Before he could even begin to form any sort of thought, he was pinned hard against a surface he could only guess was a wall. 

Only a smidge of alarm rose to the surface, but it was enough to help him think more clearly. Even if he weren’t in denial, he knew he wouldn’t want to end up naked tonight. Not for his first time, not like _this_. 

His attention was drawn to something warm and wet against his lips. Hands trailed his sides and a shiver made its way down his back as one found it's way under his shirt. He felt a hand run over his scalp, followed by a loud groan coming from the man on him. Despite his cock now desperately throbbing for attention, he knows he doesn’t want this. Gradually increasing the pressure on the shoulders of the man in front of him, he tried to push away. To his dismay, he realised that he was far too small and _drunk_ to make the man even notice his reluctance. Pinned hard, his head swimming, it was impossible to wriggle out of his grip. He jerked slightly as he felt the man's hand brush over something particularly sensitive. 

Finally realising something was wrong, in a voice slurred to such a degree that suggested intoxication far greater than Draco’s, the man garbled, “What's up babe? I thought me and your little perky Death Eater ass were only getting started.” 

Draco froze, the implication of his words slowly settling in.

Before he could start to move again, a hand appeared on the man's shoulder. With one light push he was forced unceremoniously to step to the side, and in his place was a figure and a face, which although aren't personally familiar to him, Draco immediately recognised. Sirius Black, infamous and rosey cheeked, with ruffled hair and rather crumpled looking clothing, gave his younger cousin a smug smirk. Throwing his arm around the equally rough looking individual that Sirius dragged along, he spoke in a merry tone, “Well little cousin, fancy meeting you here. What could you possibly be doing in a place like this?”

Draco stood staring, his mouth hanging slightly open. All of his practised excuses were suddenly forgotten. “Well I erm. I was just about to-”  
“Ah you know what?” Sirius interrupted him, “I was just hoping to stay here and give, erm,” he turned to his companion, placing a lingering hand on his chest, “Jacob? James? Err- Jonathan! Yes, Jonathan a fun night out like he deserves but... maybe we should go out and hang out some place instead? What do you say? I suppose we gotta lot to catch up on.” Jonathan looked displeased at this whole situation, and gave out a groan of disapproval when Sirius took his arm away, and swung it fully around Draco’s shoulders. 

Draco, who has only just recovered from the shock of this whole situation, nodded silently, and allowed himself to be lead out into the cold November night. 

Still buzzed up and unable to walk fully straight, they made their way through the streets of London. A cold chill clashed with their warm cheeks, although neither really paid attention to what was around them. Throughout, Sirius leaned on Draco, just as much as Draco did on Sirius, and so they walked, protecting the other from the dangers of falling over. Somewhere along the way, Draco slipped his arm around Sirius’, who gladly squeezed it back. Complaints were made the very next morning about the troublesome incessant laughter heard the night before, although at this point neither of them cared.

By the time that Sirius managed to open the door to his small studio flat, both men were exhausted. Draco walked in following Sirius, and without properly looking as to where he was falling, he flung himself onto the closest surface that he could find. “Night Sirius!” were the only words that he managed to cry out with a small burst of laughter, before everything went black. 

He was asleep before he could hear the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

A groan of pure regret is what Draco woke to that morning. Every bone in his body ached, reflecting the strain of the night before. With a heavily laboured sigh, he willed his head slightly to the side to release the tension that had built up on his neck. Yet another moan of displeasure left his lips, as the offending sun that woke him continued to lash out at his eyes. 

That's when he realised where he was.

Face first, butt sticking awkwardly out into the air, he had landed on a couch. He didn't know whose couch, or which house said couch was in, but he was definitely on a couch. 

And that’s as much thought as his throbbing head allowed. Merlin, he really shouldn’t drink.   
Like, ever again. 

Slowly, however, memories came back, one by one. He cringed, realising what a stupid idea it had been to go. It never takes long for rumours to spread, and if they ever manage to reach his family…  
He didn’t dare think what their reaction would be. His father was in Azkaban, and even though his sentence only lasted two years, him, and especially his mother, did not go unaffected. If in these trying times, she found out that her only son was… that he went to such a place…

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be like everyone else? He was certain it shouldn’t be this hard to make the decision to just… not want this so badly. Centuries of Malfoy history were recorded, and not one member had strayed as far as him. Draco would always do anything for his family; to upkeep their pride, and continue the line was his duty. Surely he could handle something as default as being straight, right?

Dull, irregular thudding announced the arrival of his host. Draco, who has managed to right himself into a sitting position, turned his head towards the sound. Ah. He had forgotten about this part.

Distorted from the alcohol, the rough memory of him and Sirius stumbling through the streets of London resurfaced. He assumed this was his house. Although never having met before, Draco recognised Sirius immediately; it’s difficult to not know the face of the most controversial member of the family. 

Sirius’ head poked around the wall, his wet, freshly showered curls plastered to his face. Clad in muggle clothes, and a strange grin that now crept onto his face, he declared, “What a lovely way to meet, am I right cousin?” He walked over, and stretched out his hand. 

When he publicly came out 10 years ago, it was ultimately treated as just another scandal on Sirius’ long list of atrocities. This man had always been determined to make things difficult. Draco wasn't worried about Sirius outing him. It wasn’t that he trusted Sirius in anyway, he just knew that he had no reason to spread rumours, and probably didn’t want a lot to do with his family.

After contemplating for far too long whether to do so, Draco reached out and shook his hand. His embarrassment quickly turned to defensive denial, “Don’t assume things. I wasn’t there for the same reasons that the likes of you usually have.” 

Sirius promptly turned around, walking towards his kitchen, chuckling while running a hand through his hair, “Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself when I found you.” 

At that, Draco started. Sirius didn’t know that he probably saved him from what could have turned out to be a very sticky situation. Unease and a sense of nausea made it's way to the bottom of his stomach. He felt… dirty. Dread shivered down his spine, as he became very aware that he really didn’t want anyone to know. 

“I must admit, I was very drunk. Unlike you, I haven’t had nearly as much practice drinking.”

Sirius walked over the the sink, and started pouring himself a cup of water. “pfft,” he exclaimed. “The day after hurts just as much everytime, no matter how experienced you are.” He looked over his shoulder to question, “Want a drink?”

Draco nodded, and quietly sipped on his own glass of water once Sirius came back and sat in the chair across from him. Draco has already come to hate that smirk.

“Hm, so if you weren’t there for some good old gay fun, what were you doing?”

Draco suddenly found great interest in his cup of water. Mentally kicking himself for not thinking of an excuse earlier, he simply shrugged. What could he say? It was obvious why. He just couldn’t bare to think what that meant, how far he has already gone.

Sirius, in reply to his silence, raised an eyebrow. “Wow,” he said. “And you're meant to be a textbook Slytherin: always has a plan, ready to sacrifice anything to reach his goals, and prepared to lie himself into every success. And yet, you haven’t even thought of a good excuse? Clearly you’re new to exploring the closet.”

Draco winced. His ears heated with familiar hatred, that he aimed only at himself. He was weak. The simple fact that he was conflicted between agreeing with Sirius, and denying his claims, showed this. It would only take a few words to disagree, to finally show this waste of space how a wizard of his blood status should act. And yet, he cannot do it.

Sirius, sensing his inner turmoil, softened his expression. “Hey Draco, it's ok to-”

Draco didn’t risk letting him continue.

“How dare you suggest that I could stoop so low as to associate with your kind?” he lashed out, standing up. “The men who walk down this path are the most questionable of scum in our society. Believe me when I say that I have nothing to do with them. For you, of all people, to suggest that I am one of them is preposterous!” He stood, and made his way towards the door. 

Sirius, unaffected by his outburst, simply followed him. “What you haven’t yet realised, is that it isn’t a choice. The sooner you accept it, the better for everyone.”

And with a huff, Draco left the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
